The Aliance
by TokyoEbara
Summary: Two years have passed since the joining of the two worlds. Everyone has split up, and had a chance to make a new life.... And a new enemy. After all that it took to save the two worlds, are our heroes really ready for this kind of enemy?


An orange sky, full of light yellow and pink clouds floated overhead. The sea looked gold in the beautiful sunset that shone across the water. To any normal person, it seemed as if the sky would never end. Nothing bad would ever happen on this peaceful evening. Not even if... Not even if an 'if' was very likely to happen right then and there.

But to an angel. No. This angel knew better. He'd seen the sky's end before. He'd seen many horrible things happen. He had become used to being ready for anything. Always tense. Always paranoid. Even on days such as this one. He felt nothing now but confusion.

He laughed. It was a hollow laugh. He was not happy, he was mad at himself. By doing what he was doing he was endangering a life. He knew that but... That was just it. There was always a but.

His motto had always been go with your first thought. But what he was doing was trampling,spitting, and urinating on that 'ideal'.

As he sat on the dock, dangling his feet in the water, he put his head in his hands and ran his fingers through his hair. _What now 'Oh Great One'_? He said to himself. _You let your feelings get the best of you just when you thought you had none._

But... He didn't have any feelings... Did he?

"Kratos."

He almost groaned. Anna was the reason he was so confused. And he loved and hated her for it, which made it worse.

She sat down beside him. She was nervous, he knew. His keen ears heard her breath become quick and uneasy. Was being around him making her that way? No. Yes. Maybe. He didn't care. He couldn't think when she was around him. Her smell, even image of her intoxicated him, so he always had to struggle to think.

How was she able to do this to him? How was she able to render him completely defenseless, and not even know about it?

"Kratos-"

He kissed her. He had to, it was driving him nuts. Every time he saw her lips move that was all he could think about. Her voice wasn't anoying. She was just so beautiful.

He broke away after a while. knowing he had to stop sometime or **that** would also drive him nuts. He smiled at the thought. He was just going to go crazy sooner or later wasn't he?

"I-I was going to ask if you were o.k,"Anna laughed," but it seems you are fine."

Kratos did not miss how she hesitated before she got up and started to walk to the house right in back of them. Hesitation was never a good sign.

Kratos later thanked Martel for his speed. He got to her right as she collapsed. Her heart beat was normal. Mabye she was just light headed. Still...

"Anna." He almost yelled it, but remembered he had to stay calm. She cringed and opened her eyes. He couldn't help but think how green they were. In his mind he slapped himself. Now was not the time for that.

"I'm okay, it's just the baby."

Kratos had just started walking to the house, but stopped dead in his tracks.

"What baby?"

Ever since the reuniting of the two worlds, people slowly began to except the change in geography as well as a change in people. Dirk and Altessa, the only remaining dwarves in their own separate dimensions, were now good friends and were known across the two domains of Sylvarant and Tethe'alla.

Half-elves were beginning to be excepted everywhere, even in Heimdall, the village of elves that usually kept them out. All was going as planned.

But it wasn't always this happy. Before the worlds were reunited, and there was two separate worlds... There was fighting. Not just between humans and elves and the like, but the worlds fought for mana. It would've been a never ending fight between them. To their demise...

This all circled inside a boy's head as he was laying in his bed, trying to go to sleep. It didn't bother him. He thought about this every night. He didn't know why though. That was long in the past.

_No more._

He heard a knock at his door.

"Loyd. A-are you awake?"

He smiled. He didn't know why, but her voice was exactly what he needed to hear right now. He got up and opened the door, making sure to close it behind him.

He looked down to see two big blue eyes looking up at him. Loyd never failed to notice how tall he was compared to her. He had been growing more lately though. Now the top of her head came to his chin.

"Whats up Colette?"

She smiled. Something about it seemed sad though.

"You wanna talk a walk with me?"

What was up with this girl and walks?

"I- I mean, we didn't really look at the new Luin last time we were here, and since we've collected all of the expheres..."

He just smiled again, took her hand and held it close to him.

"Sure." He started out the door.

While they walked they enjoyed how the lights lit up the town. How, on the water, they seemed to reflect an underwater civilization. It was really late so no one was out on the street, which was good. They'd probably just crowd around them and ask questions or try to get autographs. They were the ones responsible for joining together the two worlds, after all.

But it was also weird. There was always someone on the streets of Luin.

Colette was the one who did the most talking except for the occasional nod or 'yeah' from Loyd. Other than that, all he did was stare at her. He couldn't help it. something about her made him feel... the feeling was indescribable.

Soon they sat down on a bench right in front of the fountain. It wasn't the same fountain as the old one. But it still held memories. Sad memories. And memories of the old world.

Why did his thoughts always go back to that?

"-don't you think Loyd?"

He looked at her and shook his head.

"I didn't hear a word you said just now. Can you repeat that?"

The blonde just smiled "What'cha thinking about?"

Loyd looked into the horizon, marveling at how the night sky looked when it met the grass. Just like... Two different dimensions.

"You mostly." He answered without looking at her. "I don't know why but tonight you're very distracting."

"I-I'm sorry." She whispered.

He smiled."You dork. Don't apologize for that."

"You're right. I'm sorry."

"Colette!.."

She laughed, "Sorry."

Loyd groaned. It was a happy groan though.

He was glad that Colette had stayed with him when their group split ways. Genis and Raine were in Heimdall, helping with some elven artifacts and expeditions. Zelos and Sheena had gone to help establish connections with the Tethe' allen, Sylvarant and Mizuho governments, while Regal and Presea had to finish destroying the Exphere mines. All Loyd and Colette had to do was collect all of the already manufactured expheres.

"Colette?"

"What?"

He tried to find the right words to say.

"Why-... Why did you stay with me when everybody split up?"

She looked down at her feet. "Be- because I promised I would."

No. "There's more to it than that."

"I-" She fiddled with her fingers. Yes it was true that they had promised they would go on a journey together, but she could have ignored it. Maybe there was something more. Maybe. Maybe he was just hallucinating in a way.

"Be-" She stuttered,"because I-"

Loyd put a finger to her lips and cocked his head to the side. He had just heard a rustle in the bushes right to their left.

Suddenly a pink figure came flying towards them. It was so fast that Loyd only had enough time to push Colette out of the way before it collided with him. They both landed in the water fountain.

"Owee, ow, ow, ow."

...No way.

**Sorry for teh nastiness of this here fanfic. I wrote it a while ago, and though I call it amatureish, I think it is still the same as how I write today. Only with a lot less really short sentences... Anyway, I will update soon. I've already written the whole thing. I just need to go back over it.**

TokyoEbara


End file.
